


Back Scratches

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Shakarian One Shots [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Moaning, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Garrus finds out that Shepard likes it when he puts his talons to work and from the noises she makes, she likes it a lot.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425394
Kudos: 35





	Back Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little piece written out in my Google Docs while I was looking for the resume I made back in high school, so I decided to post this cutesy little Shakarian thing for all to read.

His talons ghosted over the bare skin of her back as she lay there beside him that night.

The response he got was a tired hum of approval.

"If you're gonna do that then I'm gonna have to ask you to scratch my back instead of just teasing me like that, Garrus."

"Shepard, you know I don't tease anyone and especially not you," he told her as he started to gently rub his talons down her back.

The noise that the action resulted in was one he had only ever heard while they were being intimate.

"Well, that was unexpected." His brow plates raised a bit.

"Keep doing what you're doing and-" her sentence was cut off by another breathy moan.

He couldn't help the way his mandibles spread into a grin as she made the noise.

"I take it you're enjoying this?" He asked her.

The only real reply he got was a mumbled hum that even his visor didn't quite register.

When she turned her head and glanced up at him with a sleepy smile he knew he could get used to seeing her like this.

Carefree with a look of adoration on her face as he lay in bed beside her.

When she let out another soft moan he definitely knew he could get used to this.


End file.
